


How does one love volleyball so much

by ImJushereforFood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, OC POV, Tokonami Volleyball Player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJushereforFood/pseuds/ImJushereforFood
Summary: Shimizu,Ryota.  1st yearCurly Black hairBlue eyes5’6





	1. Chapter 1

"Ryota!” Echoed through the hall, followed by loud footsteps. I turned around slowly Souma was running at full speed through the halls holding a flyer.

She finally came to a stop not caring about the looks everyone was giving her.

“What is it?” I spoke quietly

“The Boys Volleyball Club they’re looking for a Manager.” she said clearly excited.

“We have a Volleyball club?” I asked.

“After Years of begging and searching for members the third years, finally got enough players to officially start the club.”she said amused and excited

“That must suck they only have this year.” I said, feeling sorry for those third years

“So are you are going to apply for Manager?” I asked, looking down at her due to her small stature.

“If you join Yeah.” She exclaimed

“Why I’m not good I’d just be a burden to the team.” I said, trying to get out of the situation she was trying to get me in.

“You know the basics and rules of Volleyball and quit lying I’ve seen you play this summer you’re a sight when playing volleyball.” She said pointing at me

“Plus They need one more player for them to play.” She said trying to convince me

“Huh, I thought you said they had enough players.” I replied

“They do cause you’re joining whether you like it or not I signed you up!” She said

“Eh, Why would you do that!” I said, speaking up which wasn’t loud it was as loud as a normal inside voice cause my normal voice sounds like whispers.

“Because you’re wasting your god given talent of athleticism and cause you’re my friend and friends help each other out.” She replied back

School had just started and it was already becoming troublesome the reason why I play and know about Volleyball is cause my elder sister is the Manager of Karasuno High’s Boys Volleyball Club.

“This is going to be a long year.” I sighed


	2. Chapter 2

 

The Gym wasn’t remotely huge, but it was enough for scrimmage practice matches and the normal volleyball stuff I guess.

The First day of practice was the day after I found out I was signed onto a club against my will I woke up that morning a bit earlier than usual to pack my bag with what I need like clothes, gym shorts, shoes and knee pads that go all the up my thighs I’m not insecure about my thighs I just don’t like them to get cold.

I was pretty nervous I didn’t tell my family about this, not even Kiyoko who I’m very close to, I was out of it during studies I had a classmate's share notes with me it was embarrassing cause I always paid attention when class ended I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the Volleyball gym outside.

I caught some third years making their way to the Gym as well.

‘Those must be the Third years that begged for the club’ I whispered to myself when I entered I noticed there were already two first years there Souma and a guy I see time to time in the hallways.

 

”Ryota!” Souma waved, walking up to me.

I nodded and walked towards her, she was not fazed at all by this she looks comfortable already with the manager position she was talking to the third years.

“Glad to see you actually came.” She claimed, obviously teasing me I sighed and just nodded.

“Anyways, just sit over there with the rest of them the third years are going to Give a speech before sending you guys off to change for practice.” She said pointing to the group of members already gathered.

I walked over to the group and sat next to the first year I placed my bag beside me and waited quietly until I was tapped on the shoulder I turned my head towards my right shoulder he smiled and introduced.

”Hey, I’m Futaba, Kousei from class 4 nice to meet you glad to see I'm not The only first year.” He said.

”Shimizu, Ryota from class 2 pleasure to meet you as well.” I replied he was taken back by how quiet I was.

“Cool say Shimizu-kun why did you join Volleyball?” He asked

“I didn’t have a choice see the girl over there setting up the water bottles and towels.” I pointed towards Souma who was occupied enough not to notice.

“Yeah, what about her.” He said turning back to face me.

”She’s an old friend of mine, she forced to me to join cause she thinks I’m lazy and don’t have anything else better to do.” I said as he laughed.

              *Time skip*

”Nice to meet you!!!” The whole group yelled I was just sitting there like an idiot

“Uhh pleasure to meet you all.” I bowed my head in respect towards my senpai.

”That’s all follow us to the locker rooms where you'll change every day for practice.” Komaki shouted he and the rest seemed super excited. Then there's me, I just nodded and followed them

I opened my bag and pulled my gym clothes out I took my uniform off and hung it up in the Locker room, I put my shirt and shorts and slipped on my knee pads on I took out a pair of Volleyball shoes I bought after school yesterday I slipped those on and zipped my bag back up and made my way back towards the gym with Futaba.

The third and second years were already practicing I felt so out of place those spikes seemed merciless like they could snap your arms off if you even tried to receive them.

Then came Futaba he stepped in after a second year spiked in he received it perfectly he stopped the rotation it bounced off perfectly.

”Oi!” The setter pointed at me.

”Get over here and hit some balls!” He shouted

“Yes” I replied I jogged over and got into position I took the right side since there was already another Wing Spiker on the left.

”Ready?” The setter asked

I nodded and got ready Komaki was on the side serving his form and hit were great it went left Ikejiri-Senpai received it just barely.

”Sorry! Cover!” He shouted towards our setter.

”I got it!” Our setter shouted back, I ran up and jumped just before I touched the line the setter’s eyes widen he set it my way and for a moment time slowed down the blockers jumped up along with me a small spot glowed in between them I smacked the ball with everything I had.

It smacked the ground out of bounds I sighed and apologized they all looked surprised

”Is something wrong?” I asked

“Yeah, those hops what the heck you were basically flying for a second there!” Our setter said walking up and giving me a high five.

”Seriously Kid that was impressive.” Komaki said

”Thanks, ” I said quietly

Practice flew by quick I was exhausted, my legs felt like jello I took out the extra clothes I brought some home and changed into them shoving my gym clothes in the plastic bag I brought my clothes and shoving it in there with my uniform.

We were called back for a wrap-up speech

”You guys did great out there good job Practices will be held every morning and afternoon don’t be late, be here by 7:00am got it?!” Komaki claimed

“Yes, sir!” We replied and practice was dismissed

”See you next morning Shimizu-kun.” Futaba said waving

“Yeah Goodnight.” I replied

 

”Goodnight.” He said running off

”I told you did you see their faces they obviously noticed your potential as well.” Souma slapped my back

”Yeah Yeah hurry up let’s go.”


End file.
